theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys Will Be Toys
My 5th fanfic, hope you like it! Lincoln Loud woke up one morning and had a strange feeling that something was missing. He checked his closet and he had all of his orange polos. He looked in his drawers and he had all his comics. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Do you ever a wierd feeling that you're missing something? Suddenly, he remembered what was missing. Lincoln: (snapping his fingers) Bun-Bun! Lincoln frantically looked all over his room for his beloved stuffed rabbit. Lincoln: Where is he?! Alright, calm down, Lincoln. I need to remember the last place I saw him. Lincoln had a flashback of Bun Bun spinning in the washing machine from the basement. He snaps back to reality Lincoln: The basement! Lincoln ran out if his room and entered the basement. He opened the washing machine and found Bun Bun. He was still a little wet but at least Lincoln was able to find him. Lincoln: Oh, Bun Bun. I thought I lost you. Now I remember. I got ketchup stains on you so Mom put you in the washing machine to clean you up. Let's get you back to my room. Lincoln returned to his room with Bun Bun in his hands. Lincoln: (to the viewers) I'm so glad nothing happened to Bun Bun. Just then, Bun Bun's head fell off and so did his arms and legs. Lincoln: (gasps) BUN-BUN! Lincoln yelled so loudly that all his sisters ran in his room to check up on him. Lincoln showed them all of Bun Bun's parts and they gasped. Now we cut to a hospital monitor connected to Bun- Bun in Lincoln's room and Lincoln is dressed up as a medical surgeon, trying to fix up Bun-Bun. Lori comes into Lincoln's room. Lincoln: Come back to me, Bun-Bun! Lori: Don't you think you're overeacting? He's literally just a toy rabbit. He was old and worn out. That's probably why he came apart. Lincoln: But he's special to me, Lori. Lori: Well, if he's so special, why don't you let Mom fix him up for you. She knows how to fix broken toys. Lincoln decided to listen to Lori since his mom did have a knack for fixing toys. Rita: Of course I can fix him, Lincoln. Lincoln: Thanks, Mom. Lincoln gave Bun-Bun to his mom and she went back in her and her husband's bedroom. Lynn Sr. noticed the broken toy. Lynn Sr: Another broken toy? Rita: Yep. Lynn Sr: I'm not suprised. Meanwhile, Lincoln was in the living room watching tv as he was trying to get his mind off of Bun-Bun. That's when Leni came by and noticed the sad look on his face. Leni: (concerned) You gonna be ok, Lincoln? Lincoln: (depressed) If Bun-Bun's not ok, then neither am I. Leni sits next to Lincoln on the couch, attempting to make him feel better. Leni: You know, I used to have a toy that was special to me, just like Bun-Bun was special to you. Lincoln: Really? What was it? Leni: It was a Mumy doll. I had a whole bunch of them but there was one that stood out from the rest of them. It kinda looked like me. (We cut to a flashback of younger Leni Loud. She was only six years old and Lori was seven. Leni dashed into her and Lori's room with a doll in her hand. Leni: Lori, guess what I just got at the mall. Lori: (unenthusiastically) A new Mumy doll? Leni: How did you know? Lori rolled her eyes. Lori: You kept talking about buying a new Muny doll this morning. Remember? Leni: Oh, right. She's gonna be a great addition to my Mumy doll collection. I think I'll call her Li'l Leni, since she looks like me. Sure enough, the doll had long blonde hair, was wearing sunglasses on her head, and had on a fancy dress like Leni. Lori: So have you completed your collection yet? Leni: (nodding) Yeah, I did. My other dolls are in my dollhouse. But out of all the dolls I have, I like this one the best. The next few weeks, Leni is playing with her doll. She brushes her hair, she gives it a ride in a toy car, and she gives her accessories. Lori, once in a while would play with Leni, using her other dolls. Leni was so obsessed with Li'l Leni that she treat it like a real person, giving it food and bringing her to school. Her parents and Lori were starting to get a bit annoyed, but they still tolerated her bond with the doll. Finally, at the end of the day, Leni would sleep with her Mumy doll right next to her. Li'l Leni was like her new best friend. Then, one day, something unfortunate happened to her doll. Leni: (taking the doll out of her dollhouse) Hey Li'l Leni, are you ready for-AAAAAAAH! Lori: (waking up) Leni? What's wrong?! Leni: (sobbing) Li'l Leni, she's...she's.. Lori: She's what? Leni: She's dead! Leni showed Lori her headless doll and Lori just facepalmed. Lori: She's a toy doll. She can't die. Her head just came apart. That's what happens with these kinds of toys. Leni: (sniffing) So I just need to reattach her head back on? Leni: Yeah. Leni looked in her dollhouse for her doll's head. But couldn't find it. Leni: Where could her head be? Leni checked all over her side of the room, to her bed to her drawers, but she still couldn't find it. She decided to check Lori's side of the room. Lori: Leni, stop! You're making a mess! Leni was getting frustrated and then glared at Lori. Leni: (angrilly) You! You took the head off my doll! Lori: You're literally accusing me? What makes you think I did it? Leni: Well, um... I don't know. Lori: (sighs) Maybe you should try retracing your steps. Leni got a pencil and notebook and traced around her feet. Leni: How is this supposed to help? Lori: That's not what I meant, Leni! I mean, try to remember what happened first before you lost Li'l Leni. Leni: Hmm...I remember lending it to someone. Lori: Was it one of our younger sisters? Leni: Yeah, it was Lynn. Just then, three year old Lynn, knocked on the door. Leni opened it to find Lynn standing outside her door with the head of Leni's doll. Leni: My doll head! (takes it back) Lynn, what happened? Lynn: (regretfully) I'm sorwy, Leni. It was a accident. Rita showed up and confirmed what happened. Rita: Lynn was using your doll as a football. She lost the head and put the remaining part back in your room. Luckily, I found the head piece. Lynn, sweetie, you can't just use everything for sports. Lynn: But sporwts are moar fun that way. Rita: (sighs) Anyway, you keep an eye on your stuff from now on. She and Lynn leave. Leni notices that Li'l Leni's hair is messy. Leni: Looks like Li'l Leni is due for a makeover. Lori: You have fun with that. Leni: I will. And so, Leni always kept her special doll in her room. It was her closest possession she had ever had as a child.) We cut back to Leni and Lincoln on the couch, as Leni is finishing up her story. Leni: And then, I passed the doll down to Lola. Hopefully, she's taking good care of it. Lincoln: Well, great story, Leni. Luan overheard Leni's story and walked into the living room. Luan: Hey guys, I heard Leni talking about her childhood toy. Leni: Yeah. Mom's fixing up Bun Bun for Lincoln, and I'm trying to cheer him up. Luan: I have a childhood toy. (pulls out Mr. Coconuts) It's Mr. Coconuts, and I'm not just toying with you on that fact. (laughs) Lincoln: (groans) So how did get Mr. Coconuts again? Luan: Oh, yeah. It was on my 7th birthday. (We cut to a flashback of young Luan Loud. She was seven, Lori was ten, Leni was nine, Luna was eight, Lynn was six, Lucy was only one, and Lincoln was four. The Loud family gathered together in the living room, celebrating the comedian's birthday. Lynn Sr: And here's the last present. Lynn Sr handed Luan a gift box. Luan: I guess this present wraps things up for today. (laughs) Get it? Lori: (unamused) Just open the present. Luan unwraps her present and opens it up to find a toy dummy. Luan: (gasps) Wow. I've always wanted one of these these. I've seen comedians use them. I think they're called ventriloquists. Lynn Sr: That's right, honey. Leni: What's a ventriloquist? Lynn Sr: They're people who throw their voices at other people or objects to make it look like that person or object is talking. Luan: Yeah, but I don't know ventriloquism yet. I'll need to learn first. Soon, Luan bought a ventriloquism book and studied in her and Luna's room. Luna: Hey little sis, how's your ventriloquism coming along? Luan: I'm still learning. So Luan studied ventriloquism for a few days until she finally got it down. She called her family to the living room to witness her progress. Luan: I've finally learned ventriloquism. Rita: (holding baby Lucy in her arms) That's great, sweetie. Show us what you got. Luan cleared her throat and proceeded to tell a joke with Mr. Coconuts. Mr. Coconuts: I slept under the car last night. Luan: Why did you sleep under the car? Mr. Coconuts: I wanted to get up oily for school. Luan laughs and her family applauds. Lincoln: That's neat, Luan. Luan: Thanks! Lynn Sr: I guess all that studying paided off. Leni: Wait, I'm confused. Is the dummy alive or something? Leni: No, Leni! Luan was using ventriloquism to make her dummy talk. Leni: Oh...what's ventriloquism again? Lori sighs and facepalms. Luan: I can't wait to tell my friends about this! The next following days, Luan was showing off her ventriloquism humor to her friends with Mr. Coconuts. They had some funny one-liners. Luan: What do you get when you cross an elephant with a fish? Mr. Coconuts: Swimming trunks! Their sense of humor was...interesting. Mr. Coconuts: I ate a clown fish! Luan: What's wrong with that? Mr. Coconuts: It tasted funny. They stated the obvious. Mr. Coconuts: That girl is pretty. Luan: Can't you see she's already with a guy? Mr. Coconuts: Why don't you ask him out on a double date? Luan: Ask him out? I don't swing that way. Mr. Coconuts: Well, you're the one with your hand up my butt. At times, Mr. Coconuts didn't think much highly of Luan. Luan: You know, I can be funny without you. Mr. Coconuts: You aren't even funny with me. Luan: Hey! Mr. Coconuts: Just kidding. But Mr. Coconuts wouldn't be anywhere without Luan. Luan: You should speak for yourself. Mr. Coconuts: I wish I could. Months passed and Luan was invited to a friend's birthday party. She was getting ready to perform ventriloquism for part of a special entertainment session. Lori knocked on Luan and Luna's door. Lori: Come on, Luan. Mom's ready to drop you to your friend's place. Grab your wierd little dummy and get going. Luan: (grabs Mr. Coconuts from under her bed) Tell her I'll be done in a sec. Lori leaves, leaving Luan alone with Mr. Coconuts. Luan: Are you ready to go, Mr. Coconuts? Mr. Coconuts: You know it. You're gonna be a good performer. Luan: Thanks, but can you please stop talking when I'm talking. Mr. Coconuts: Don't worry, you aren't that good.) We cut back to the present. Luan: And that's why I still have Mr. Coconuts to this day. Luna and Lynn had apparently showed up in the living room at some point. They were listening to Luan's story. Luna: Dude, that's really cool how you still have your use Mr. Coconuts. Luan: Yep, we're pretty- Mr. Coconuts: Inseperable. Luan: Dudes, Remember my favorite toy when I was younger? (We cut to a flashback of young Luan. This takes place after her first Mic Swagger concert. The loud parents decided to take her to the mall to buy an instrument after music became her new obsession. Luna: Thanks for taking me to the mall, Mom and Dad. Lynn Sr: No problem, we're glad to hear you take up a hobby in playing an instrument. Luna came to a music section in the mall. She looked around and found things that caught her interest. She found a miniature lemon head toy holding a guitar. Luna: I've heard of this toy. They call him "Mellow Yellow". Then she spotted something. It was a toy keyboard guitar with a strap connected to it. Luna: Whoa! This looks pretty cool. Luna grabbed the toy and tested it out. She did a quick jam sess and it turned out she was natural at playing the guitar. Mr. Loud and Mrs. Loud applauded for their daughter. Rita: That was excellent, dear. Luna: Thanks, guys. Can I buy this toy. It's perfect. Lynn Sr: Well, I don't see why not. Luna purchased the toy and they left the mall. Back at the Loud House, Luna presented her possession to Luan. She played a bunch of different song numbers. Luan: (clapping) You're quite the musician, Luna. Luna: Yeah, I'm hoping to join a band some day. Maybe Mic Swagger's. Suddenly, the sisters heard some crying from Lynn and Lucy's room. They quickly ran into the their room and saw baby Lucy crying. It was once in a while that she would cry since she was pretty stoic. Lynn tried to calm her down by trying to put her pacifer in her mouth, but she slapped it away and continued to cry. Lynn: Ugh. I give up. (noticing Luan and Lucy) Guys, can you help? Mom is washing Lucy's blanket and now she won't stop crying without it. Luan: Let me try. Maybe she needs my sense of humor. (walks up to Lucy) Hey Lucy, how do babies like their eggs? Extra goo goo gooey. (laughs) Lucy just cried even louder. Lynn: (covering her ears) I guess she doesn't like your jokes! Luan frowned. Luna: (pulling Luan away) Leave this to the professionals! Luna got up in front of Lucy and started playing a soothing tune of her keyboard guitar. Lucy started to quiet down when she listened to the music. After the song ended, Lucy slighty smiled in satisfaction. Luan and Lynn applauded for Luna, and they heard others applauding too. They turned around and saw the parents, Lori, Leni, and Lincoln standing by the doorway. Lynn Sr : Luna, honey, that was impressive. Rita: Yes, we've all had difficulty trying to cheer up Lucy. But you seem to know what you're doing. Luna: Thanks, everyone. Luna was proud to know everyone liked her musical skills. Luna was hoping to get a signature on her keyboard guitar from Mic Swagger the next time she went to another one of his concerts. After some time, Luna wanted to buy a real guitar. Rita: So you want to buy a guitar, honey? Luna: (nods) I take music classes at school and I thought I should buy an instrument of my own. Rita: That's great, dear. We can go shopping this weekend. Luna: Sweet! Luna went to her room and remembered the times she spent with her toy keyboard guitar. She took it out of her closet. Luna: Well, I think it's about time I give you up. But who can I give this to? No one else in this family is really musically talented. Though, it is a toy. I'll give to one of my younger siblings.) We cut back to the siblings. Luna: So I passed it down to Lily. She really enjoyed the soothing music. Lincoln: How many guitars did you have? Cause I remember you passing one down to me. Luan: I had three. The toy one, that other one I gave to you was my first real guitar. And then, I got another one for myself. It's probably the coolest guitar I've ever gotten. Lynn: Hey, speaking of cool possessions- (We cut to a flashback of young Lynn Loud. She was seven and her roommate Lucy was two. Lynn was in the backyard trying to figure out what sport she wanted to play. Lynn: Hmm, I don't feel like playing basketball, football, soccer, tennis, etc. She kicked all her balls in boredom and frustration. Lynn: Man, If only I had something new to play with! That's when a paper flew into her face. She took it off and looked at it. There was picture for a bouncy ball on sale. Lynn read "Bouncy Ballz! Grab onto your balls and have a good time! Only $12.95! Lynn: This is just what I need. Moments later, Lynn arrived home with her big ball that her Dad bought for her. Although, he didn't approve of spending $12.95, but he was ok with it as long as Lynn was happy. Lynn Sr: Have fun, Lynn. Lynn: I will, Dad. Lynn goes to backyard to test out her new toy. It worked perfectly. Lynn could bounce to high places she couldn't reach. Lynn: This is better than a trampoline. Lynn didn't only use her toy outside, but inside too. Though, she got carried away with her reckless behavior, causing the rest of the family to become irritated. She accidently bounced on Mr. Coconuts and damaged him, making Luan really upset. She bumped into Luna's amp, unplugging the cord and causing Luna to become angry because she was in the middle of jamming. She accidently injured Leni's foot and bumped into Lori, causing her to fall on Lincoln. Lincoln looked upset because his action figure broke and Lori was getting more annoyed. Lori: Grr... I literally can't take this anymore! Leni: (rubbing her sore foot) Me neither. Luan: Yeah, she's just lucky I fixed up Mr. Coconuts! Luna: And I was in the middle of jamming. Lincoln: (picking up his action figure) And just look what she did to my action figure! Lori: Lynn and her stupid ball! I'm gonna put an end to this once and for all. Lincoln: What are you gonna do? Lori: I'm gonna take it away from her. Lori left the living room and Lincoln got worried. The next day, Lynn was ready for use her new bouncy ball again. She had learned some new tricks as well. When she went into her closet, she couldn't find it. Lynn: That's odd. Where's my ball? Lynn looked all over room, then she checked the garage and the backyard, but she still couldn't find the toy. The jock was getting frustrated now. Lynn: Where the heck is my ball?! She went back inside the house and came face to face with Lori, who was looking smug. Lori: (mockingly) You lookin' for something? Lynn: Yeah, I can't find my- wait, do have my toy? Lori: (evilly) Nope. But you'll never see it again! Lynn tackles Lori and pins her to the ground. Lynn: (furious) Where did you put it, LORI?! Lori: (struggling) Get off me, twerp! The two started to wrestle each other until Lincoln broke up the fight by whistling on his fingers. Lincoln: Quit it, guys! Lynn, Lori got rid of your toy because you were being reckless. You broke my action figure and everyone is fed up with your toy! Lynn looked guilty. Lynn: Sorry guys, it's just so fun to play with! I guess I got carried away. Lori: Maybe you should use it in your room and outside only. Lynn: I guess. But where did you put it anyway. Lori: (gets up) It's in the trash can outside. Lynn immediately dashes outside and finds the garbage man about to put the ball in the truck. Lynn: NO, WAIT! Luckilly, the garbage man heard her and stops. Lynn quickly takes back her ball. The driver goes back to collecting the garbage and then leaves. Lynn had gotten her ball back but it was filthy now. Lynn: You're all mine. (sniffs) But I gotta clean you up. Lori and Lincoln watch Lynn head into the backyard. Lori: Well, at least she can't disturb us from outside. Lincoln: I think she's learned her lesson now. Just then, Lynn smashes through the window and Lynn Sr. notices this. Lynn Sr: (irritated) Lynn Jr! Lynn: (nervously) Oops. Lori: Or maybe she hasn't.) We cut back to the present as Lynn is wrapping up her flashback. Lynn: Overtime I learned tried to control my recklessness. Lincoln: And I see that hasn't worked out very well. Lynn: I said I tried. Lincoln: Well, anyway, it was nice to hear all about your kiddie toys. I just hope mine's still ok. Just then, Lori walks downstairs texting Bobby on her phone. Leni: Hey Lori, we were having memories of our childhood toys. Do you wanna talk about yours? Lori: No. Leni: Come on, Lori, please. Lori: No! Leni: Fine, I'll tell them then. Lori: (gasps) Don't you dare! Leni: Guys, Lori used to have a stuffed rabbit- Lori quickly covers her mouth. Lincoln: (smirking) Wait, you had a rabbit toy too? The other sisters snickered at this and the younger sisters heard too. Lana: Lori had a stuffed rabbit? Lisa: This I gotta hear. Lori looked a little embarrassed. Leni: It's ok, Lori. Just tell about Ms. Bun- Bun. Lincoln: Yeah, Lori, tell us about "Ms. Bun-Bun! Lori: But- The other siblings: Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Lori: (giving in) Alright, you twerps! Just shut up already! They quiet down. Lori: (glaring at Leni) You see what you've gotten me into? (sighs) It all started when I was six. (We cut to a flashback of young Lori at age six and her roommate Leni was five. It was nightime and Lori and Leni were asleep in their beds. Leni was having a fashion nightmare and kept tossing and turning. She suddenly woke up and clutched her blanket. She ran over to Lori's side of the room. She tapped her shoulder. Leni: Lori? Lori: (tired) Ugh, what is it, Leni? Did you have another fashion nightmare again. Leni: (frightened) Yeah. This time with spiders in my dress. Can I sleep in your bed? Lori: Why? We already sleep in the same room anyway. Leni: I'd feel my comfortable sleeping in the same bed with you. Lori: (sighs) Alright, get in. Lori went to sleep and Leni crawled into bed with Lori. Leni: (whispers) Thanks sis. Sometime later at night, Lori went to go to the bathroom and then hop back into bed again. But now she couldn't fall back asleep. She keep switching into different sleeping positions but that didn't help. She sighed, but then she remembered something. She looked under her bed and pulled out a stuffed rabbit toy. It was a female rabbit wearing a tank top and a skirt. She smiled and went back to bed with the rabbit cuddled in her arms. This helped her fall back to sleep. The next morning, Leni woke up, feeling well rested as she stretched her arms and yawned. Leni: Good morning, Lori. Lori? She noticed the rabbit in Lori's arms as Lori work up too. Leni: Lori? (pointing at the stuffed rabbit) Who's that? Lori: Ahh! (hides Ms. Bun-Bun) Nothing! (in her mind) Dang it! I forgot Leni was sleeping in bed with me! Leni: Nothing? But I just saw a bunny in your hand. Lori: Ok! This is my toy rabbit, Ms. Bun-Bun! There, you happy?! Leni: Lori, why did you hide this from me? She's cute! Lori: She helps me to fall asleep when I have trouble trying to sleep. I didn't wanna want you to think I was such a baby. Leni: It's ok to sleep with your toys and I don't think you're a baby. Lori: You know, I'm been acting ridiculous. Leni: I act ridiculous too. Lori hugs Leni and Leni returns the hug. Lori: Thanks for understanding, little sis. But you have to promise not to tell our younger siblings. Leni: Well, if that's what you want, Lori. Lori put Ms. Bun-Bun under her bed, glad her secret was still safe.) We cut back to Lori finishing up her memory. Lori: (glaring at Leni) And Leni just broke the promise! Leni: Oh, come on, Lori. We had to tell them eventually. Lincoln: I still can't believe you had a Ms. Bun-Bun. Just then, Rita came downstairs with Bun-Bun in her hand, looking as new as ever. Rita: Oh, Lincoln. Looks who's back. Lincoln: (overjoyed) Bun-Bun! You came back from the big carrot in the sky. Rita: Uh, sure. Lincoln: (takes Bun-Bun) Thanks Mom! He looks better than ever. Leni: Actually, he still looks the same. Later that night, Lincoln was going to bed with Bun-Bun. He thought about the childhood possessions his older sisters had. Lincoln: (to the viewers) It's nice to know that we've all had that one special possession to look up too. And Lori even has a rabbit toy like me. I wonder if she still has it. Sure enough, Lori's toy rabbit was under her bed. She took it out. Lori: Goodnight, Ms. Bun-Bun. She put it back under her bed and then went to sleep. THE END Facts- The title of this fanfic is a reference to the phrase "Boys Will Be Boys". Mumy doll is a reference to Lillana Mumy, Leni's voice actor. Luna's line "They call him Mellow Yellow" is a reference to the song Mellow Yellow by Donovan. Category:Episodes